La Brétonne
by Lucas22
Summary: Cette histoire raconte les mésaventures et péripéties de Thëvana Long-nez, regroupées par chapitres. Les différents chapitres se suivront chronologiquement, mais sans pour autant avoir d'intrigue globale, un chapitre racontant une mésaventure. Comme il n'y a pas d'intrigue globale, le projet n'a pas de fin déterminée, je continuerai les chapitres selon mon envie.


_**Petits Contes de la Brétonne de Bordeciel**_

Chapitre I : Une Rencontre Fortuite.

Le soleil déclinait de plus en plus derrière les montagnes, et bientôt l'obscurité envahirait complètement la forêt.

Au pied de ces grands pins qui recouvraient la montagne, il faisait déjà assez sombre pour ne plus distinguer correctement les silhouettes des arbres fléchissant sous le vent.

Une ombre surgit d'un buisson, et il y eu un sifflement ; une mince personne s'approcha du ragnard mort et retira la flèche de son corps. Encapuchonnée et toute vêtue de cuir, on pouvait quelque peu distinguer des traits féminins sous sa capuche. Après avoir rapidement rangé son arc et ses flèches, elle reprit son chemin.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, cette mystérieuse personne sortit de la forêt pour arriver sur une sorte de promontoire donnant sur une vue dégagée.

Là, elle baissa sa capuche et jeta un coup d'œil aux horizons le coucher de soleil était splendide et le ciel virait au rose-orangé pendant que l'astre géant disparaissait, on pouvait à présent voir son visage jusque dans les moindres détails. Ses cheveux mi-longs s'arrêtaient sur sa nuque, la couleur marron foncée se confondait avec celle des troncs d'arbres environnant mais ce qui attirait en premier l'attention était son nez. Elle avait un grand nez, un peu courbé, plutôt fin, et qui se prolongeait assez inhabituellement ses lèvres affichaient une teinte foncée et ses yeux allongés étaient de couleur noisette. En plus de son regard précis et qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était constamment sur ses gardes, elle avait des sortes de tatouages sur le visage qui ressemblaient à deux marques d'un sombre rouge de chaque coté des pommettes remontant au-dessus des yeux. La plupart de ses traits physique, mais surtout son nez aquilin la faisait ressembler à un corbeau. Non pas que son physique était disgracieux, mais justement que cette ressemblance lui allait plutôt bien.

Elle descendit soudainement en direction du chemin en contrebas, il y avait un petit peu plus loin une espèce de caravane encerclée par une meute de loups. En quelque petit bond furtif elle se retrouva derrière un rocher près de la petite roulotte.

La caravane s'était faite attaquer par une meute de six loups, il n'en restait plus que trois, mais deux corps humain gisaient non loin. En un court instant, notre habile archer avait décoché une flèche en pleine gueule du loup le plus proche de la caravane, les deux restant remarquant qu'il restait encore un ennemi se mirent à le chercher dans la panique, mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps et tua le second d'une autre flèche, cette fois-ci dans la poitrine. Le loup survivant, vit d'où la flèche fut tirée, et il se précipita vers le rocher en question en un bond il se retrouva dessus en aplomb de son ennemi mais sans pour autant le voir. C'est là que par surprise, la gorge de la bête se trouva transpercée par la dague de cette humaine et l'animal s'effondra de tout son poids.

Le combat fini, notre héroïne s'approcha de la caravane pour l'inspecter et qui sait, peut-être alourdir sa bourse. Elle leva le drap qui cachait l'intérieur de la roulotte, et à sa grande surprise, une femme lui sautât dessus elle n'eut cependant aucun mal à la désarmer de son vulgaire couteau, et la maîtrisa violemment à terre.

La jeune fille qui était en pleine montée d'adrénaline s'écria : « Lâchez-moi sur le champ, bandit ! Je n'ai pas la moindre piécette à vous donner. »

_ Du calme dis-donc ! Ce sont les loups qui ont attaqués votre convoi. Vous devriez me remercier à genoux plutôt, je viens de vous sauvez les fesses juste à l'instant.

La fille se calma et fit les yeux ronds tout en regardant autour d'elle.

_ Co..comment ? Vous êtes bien sûr ? Oh je suis vraiment navrée de vous avoir accusé à tort. Mais … qui êtes vous ?

_ Ça n'a pas tellement d'importance, mais dites-moi plutôt ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

_ Je... je ne sais pas très bien, la caravane s'est soudainement arrêtée et puis il y a eu des cris.. les gardes !

_ Désolée mais ils sont mort.

_ Oh non … et puis, comment vais-je faire pour rejoindre Blancherive saine et sauve ?

_ Je ne veux pas paraître égoïste, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème.

_ Quoi ! Attendez vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser toute seule ici ?

_ Mais je ne vous dois rien, ma chère...

_ Je.. mon père est un riche marchand de Blancherive, si vous m'y escortait alors il vous paiera sûrement à la place des deux mercenaires.

L'aventurière qui ne donnait pas l'air d'avoir la bourse bien remplie, eut soudain une mine plus qu'intéressée.

_ Hum... il se trouve que ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu de ce boulot, mais comme j'y suis contrains, je demande le double.

_ Euh... eh bien je pense que mon père comprendra.

_ Bien, maintenant je compte sur vous pour m'obéir sagement sans quoi vous n'arriverez peut-être pas vivante à Blancherive et moi je ne toucherai point ma paye.

_ C'est d'accord, je vous fais confiance alors.

_ Bon, d'abord il faut chercher un endroit pour passer la nuit, il fait désormais trop sombre pour continuer sûrement la route. Commençons par nous éloigner du chemin, c'est ici que nous risquons le plus de se faire attaquer, bandits ou animaux affamés, c'est au choix.

_ Compris.

_ Prenez vos affaires et ce qu'il y a de plus précieux dans la caravane puis partons.

La jeune fille se tortillait les doigts l'air timide.

_ Euh.. au fait, je m'appelle Vila.

_ Moi c'est Thëvana, et ne t'en fais pas ma petite, je ne mords pas.

Il n'y avait bientôt plus aucune lumière du soleil, et pendant que Vila se dépêchait de mettre le plus possible dans sa sacoche, Thëvana fouillait les corps des deux gardes sans pour autant y trouver quoique ce soit qui l'eut intéressé.

La nuit approchait à grand pas, et les deux femmes commencèrent à s'écarter du chemin.

Après quelques minutes de marche pour trouver un bon endroit où passer la nuit, elles installèrent le campement sur de l'herbe fraîche au pied d'un arbre. Malgré la saison, les étés ne sont pas très chaud en Bordeciel, et fort heureusement Vila avait emporté une tente assez confortable et de bonnes couvertures en plus de la nourriture et de l'or que possédait la caravane. Une fois les affaires déposées,Thëvana se mit à la recherche de petit bois afin de faire un feu il faut dire que Vila ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup d'expérience, néanmoins elle put se débrouiller pour monter la tente sans trop de difficultés. Une fois que le feu eut bien pris, Thëvana alla chercher la nourriture dans le sac de Vila du pain, du fromage, des fruits et légumes, bref c'était amplement suffisant. Elle invita Vila à s'installer avec elle près du feu, alors que cette dernière finissait de monter la tente.

_ Allez Vila, dépêches-toi de venir, sinon je vais commencer sans toi.

_ Oui j'arrive, je finis juste ceci.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Thëvana avait fini et regardait avec intérêt et même un peu d'amusement la jeune fille, celle-ci continuait de grignoter. Le feu révélait bien son joli minois, c'était celui d'une jeune Nordique d'environ une vingtaine d'années, un visage raffiné et doux, on pouvait deviner qu'elle s'occupait bien d'elle et qu'elle en avait les moyens, de plus elle arborait de jolies boucles d'or qui allaient vraiment bien avec ses beaux habits. Ses yeux d'un vert profond se perdaient dans les flammes, et au moment où elle allait se mettre à rêvasser, Thëvana engagea la conversation.

_ Au fait, je suis désolée de t'avoir mis à terre aussi brusquement tout à l'heure, est-ce que je t'ai blessé quelque part ?

_ Euh, je ne sais pas, je sens encore un peu la douleur, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je pense que ça va passer.

Thëvana pris un faux air maternel.

_ Que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ? Et que dirait ton père si je te ramène en mauvais état, ne fais pas l'insensible avec moi. J'ai ce qu'il faut avec moi pour soigner à peu près tout, donc une fois dans la tente tu n'auras plus qu'a me laisser m'occuper de toi, d'accord ?

_ Hum... eh bien oui, je vous fais confiance.

La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle comme si de rien était, elle semblait vouloir poser une question, mais n'avait pas l'air d'oser.

_ Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

_ Euh... vous êtes sûr que l'on ne craint vraiment rien ici ?

_ Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter, le feu éloigne les bêtes sauvages, et là où nous sommes aucun bandit ne viendra nous déranger, et puis bon, de nuit on ne risque pas grand chose de leur part.

_ Pffiou, ça me soulage beaucoup. Sinon, je me demandais, vous aussi vous deviez aller à Blancherive ?

_ En effet, j'ai quelques petites affaires à régler là-bas, donc ne t'inquiète pas, avec toi ça m'en fait juste une de plus.

Vila regardait enfin Thëvana dans les yeux et commençait à se montrer curieuse.

_ Excusez-moi de mon indiscrétion, mais vous êtes une Brétonne n'est-ce pas ?

_ Effectivement, je suis née à Haute-Roche mais je n'y ai pas fait ma vie, et je suis arrivée en Bordeciel vers mes seize-ans.

Ça fait maintenant dix ans que je suis dans les alentours.

_ Donc vous devez avoir des affinités avec la magie non ?

Thëvana se mit à rire.

_ Oui, c'est vrai que je possède un peu de connaissances dans ce domaine là.

_ Euh, pourquoi avez-vous ri ? Ai-je dis quelque chose de déplacée ?

Elle sourit avec un semblant de malice.

_ Mais non, mais je ne vous pensez pas aussi curieuse, mademoiselle.

_ Oups, je m'emporte parfois sans m'en rendre compte.

_ Ce n'est rien, vraiment, de toute façon je prends plaisir à cette conversation et ce n'est pas les questions qui me gênent.

Après une discussion plutôt longue, où Vila put être plus à son aise, et se montrer moins timide Thëvana étouffa le feu, et les deux femmes allèrent se coucher.

La tente était plutôt large, toutes les deux pouvaient rentrer sans problème, le sol était recouvert de fourrures de bêtes bien chaude. Thëvana était rentrée en dernière, elle avait enlevé ses bottes et son habit de cuir alors que Vila était encore dans ses habits chaud, Thëvana n'avait plus que sa fine tunique au-dessus de ses sous-vêtements.

Vila semblait rougir.

_ Voyons tu ne vas pas rester dans cet accoutrement, on a assez de couvertures pour nous tenir chaud, et puis comment veux-tu que j'examine tes blessures ainsi ?

_ Je... laissez moi une minute.

Elle se tourna et défit avec précaution ses vêtements, après avoir enlevé son manteau, ce fut au tour de sa robe, du très joli tissu, bien épais. Une fois en petite tenue, un tissu fin et certainement coûteux, elle se retourna vers Thëvana.

_ Euh... et maintenant que dois-je faire ?

_ Eh bien d'abord détend-toi, tout va bien non ? Ensuite allonge-toi là.

Vila s'exécuta calmement. Elle se mit sur le ventre, et Thëvana sans perdre du temps lui remonta sa tenue pour avoir une vue dégagée de son corps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant ces longues jambes et ces petites fesses que lui offrait cette vue sublime. Quand elle posa ses mains sur ses reins, Vila eu un frisson et laissa échapper un petit cri.

_ Désolée si mes mains sont un peu froides.

_ Non ce n'est rien.

_ Alors ça te fais mal quand j'appuie par ici ?

_ Hum, oui un peu.

_ Voyons voir, tu es un peu écorchée et tu as un bleu à cet endroit, j'ai du te faire tomber sur une pierre. Ce n'est pas trop grave, mais je vais te mettre un peu de pommade.

Thëvana appliqua avec douceur la mixture étonnamment huileuse sur les blessures de Vila.

_ Ça te fait du bien comme ça ? Dois-je appliquer plus doucement ?

_ Euh..non, c'est bon, vous êtes déjà très douce.

_ Tout tes muscles ont l'air vraiment fatigués, il faut dire que tu as eu une journée difficile. Tant qu'a faire, laisse-moi utiliser ma pommade sur tes muscles endoloris.

Vila fut surprise.

_ Je... vous êtes sûr ? Je veux dire, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus que ça ?

_ Je ne suis peut être pas masseuse, mais si ça peut t'aider à te soulager et te détendre pour que tu sois en pleine forme demain, alors ça me va.

Vila rougissait, la situation l'impressionnait autant qu'elle l'embarrassait, mais elle décida de se détendre, après tout ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

_ Hum..bon.

Après s'être bien occupé du dos de Vila, Thëvana se mit à lui masser les pieds tout en remontant sur les jambes, puis les cuisses. Vila avait finalement l'air d'apprécier, et même beaucoup elle sentait les mains chaudes et huilées de Thëvana remonter le long de ses jambes, certes cela soulageait indéniablement ses muscles, mais au-delà de ça elle sentait la température de son corps augmenter, et son excitation avec.

Alors qu'elle somnolait déjà, Thëvana s'arrêta. Elle lui dit avec un ton légèrement moqueur.

_ Si tu veux que je finisse le travail il faut te retourner, à moins que tu n'apprécies guère mon massage ?

_ Euh si si, votre massage est très plaisant.

Toute troublée comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un long rêve, Vila se retourna. Elle semblait presque dans un état second.

_ Eh bien ça me fais plaisir d'entendre ça.

_ En vérité, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être massée, c'est la première fois pour moi, je suis donc un peu gênée.

Thëvana posa ses mains sur son ventre, et Vila laissa s'échapper un léger soupir. Thëvana se mit à cheval sur elle, la jeune fille était toute rouge mais gardait sa bouche entrouverte et son regard fixé sur sa masseuse. La situation paraissait irréelle, pourtant elle ne protestait pas son corps était paralysé par le plaisir que le massage lui procurait et son attention complètement détournée, ses beaux yeux verts étant absorbés par l'action qui se déroulait. Les mains de Thëvana caressaient ses hanches puis remontaient jusqu'à ses côtes. Elle lui enleva sa légère tenue qui manifestement ne faisait que les gêner toutes les deux puis tout doucement elle commença à passer ses mains sur son soutien-gorge de coton.

_ Tu as un corps sublime, Vila. Je n'imagine même pas le nombre de prétendant que tu dois avoir.

_ Aaah... Je..je ne suis promise à personne, et ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse pour l'instant.

_ Oh tu as parfaitement raison, profites un peu de toi-même, parce qu'après tu ne pourras plus. Cependant, ce qui devient lassant c'est de se satisfaire soi-même on prend tellement plus de plaisir quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'occupe de nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Thëvana profitant de la déroute de sa partenaire, passa subitement ses deux mains en-dessous du soutien-gorge, et Vila se cambra, sa tête tombant en arrière, tout en haletant d'un rythme saccadé.

_ Oh Thëvana ! Mes seins... vous ne devriez pas...

_ Tu es magnifique ma chérie, ton corps lui ne cache pas son plaisir jamais tu n'aurais pu imaginer à quel point tes seins aimeraient qu'on s'occupe d'eux, hein ?

Tu peux me le dire, tu ne prends plus assez de plaisir à te masturber toute seule, je me trompe ?

_ Han ! Mais... Un simple massage ne devrait pas nous mettre dans des états pareils !

_ Oh Vila, nous sommes entre fille, il n'y a aucune honte à tout se dire.

Thëvana s'allongea sur la fille dans tout ses états, une main sous le soutien-gorge,malaxant toujours son sein droit. Ses sens altérés, Vila ne ressentait plus que le plaisir parcourant son corps. N'ayant jamais atteint un tel état, Vila commençait doucement à sombrer dans la passion.

_ Aaah ! Oui, il est vrai que parfois, je n'arrive pas à complètement satisfaire mes désirs.

_ Exactement, comme moi, et comme n'importe quelle femme mais je sais comment y remédier. En fait il suffit de s'y mettre à deux, deux femmes entres-elles peuvent satisfaire absolument toutes leurs plus folles envies.

_ Je... je ne suis pas sûr pour mon cas, je n'ai jamais été vraiment attirée par les femmes.

_ Réfléchies ma chérie, une autre femme connaît par cœur ton corps comme le sien, elle éprouve les mêmes envies et les mêmes désirs que toi, mais surtout, et à cause de ça elle sait comment absolument te satisfaire et te donner le maximum de plaisir.

Vila détournait les yeux. Elle sentait que son corps en demandait plus et n'attendait que ça, mais une expérience pareil.

_ Mais je.. je ne me sens pas prête. On ferait mieux d'arrêter maintenant non ?

Thëvana défit les lacets qui maintenaient le soutien-gorge de la jeune beauté, puis elle l'enleva, découvrant les magnifique seins en forme de poire de Vila. Elle recommença à les malaxer avec encore plus de vigueur, sans cacher son engouement plus intense.

_ Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'excite pas quand c'est moi qui malaxe tes petits seins. Tu ne crois pas qu'en ce moment tu as une de ces grosses envies que tu ne peux satisfaire toute seule, et qu'on ne pourra y remédier qu'en s'y mettant toutes les deux ?

Le corps de Vila qui semblait brûlant commençait à transpirer. Sa température était si élevée, et son corps ne lui obéissait plus du tout à cause du plaisir que lui procurait ses seins.

_ Oh Thëvana ! On devrait arrêter, mon désir n'est vraiment pas aussi grand que vous l'imaginez.

Thëvana sourit, sa main lâcha prise, puis descendit le long du merveilleux corps de Vila jusqu'à arriver sur sa petite culotte également fait de coton.

_ Tu me prends pour une idiote, tu crois que je ne vois pas à quel point tu es excitée. Regarde-moi ça ! Ta culotte est toute humide, oses me dire que tu n'as pas de grosses envies.

_ Han ! Mais je ne me contrôle pas.

Vila ne mentait pas, elle qui avait été totalement submergée par le plaisir durant le massage, n'avait même pas ressenti les réactions de son corps. En effet pendant tout ce temps elle ne s'arrêtait plus de mouiller, et sa petite culotte s'était rapidement imprégnée.

_ Si on arrêtait tout maintenant, tu éprouverais d'épouvantable remords, n'as-tu pas dit que tu me faisais confiance ?

_ Aaah... si, mais je ne sais plus quoi penser.

_ Dans ce cas remets-toi en à moi. Détend-toi, ne crispe pas tant tes si jolies cuisses, et laisse-moi juste te donner du plaisir.

Vila cédait en se relâchant et ouvrant ses cuisses,Thëvana ne tarda pas à se mettre à caresser cette zone sensible, elle y allait même généreusement caressant son entrecuisse tout en insistant bien sur le bout de tissu qui cachait jalousement la chose à l'origine de ces envies.

_ Alors ? Tu ne trouve pas ça bon ?

_ Oh si ! Bien sûr que si !

_ Tu vois que je ne me débrouille pas si mal pour te donner du plaisir, et encore plus d'envies.

Sa mains faisait désormais un aller-retour de bas en haut, la culotte était de plus en plus humide, et ses doigts s'enfonçaient entre les plis du tissu.

S'en était trop pour Vila, qui succombait littéralement à cette nouvelle passion. Elle ne pouvait plus émettre la moindre opposition, ni même réfléchir la totalité de son esprit était monopolisée par un plaisir extrême qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti et par les désirs fous résultant qui en demandaient toujours plus.

_ Han oui ! C'est si bon, n'arrêtez pas, n'arrêtez pas !

_ Oh ma petite coquine, comment pourrai-je m'arrêter en te voyant dans cet état.

Après quelques minutes de pure plaisir où Vila laissa échapper plus d'un gémissement qui n'avait comme conséquence que de faire craquer encore plus Thëvana cette dernière s'interrompit, ce qui surpris dans un premier temps Vila, puis se glissa derrière celle-ci. Vila qui venait de reprendre ses esprits se retrouva à moitié allongée entre les jambes de Thëvana, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Thëvana posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa nuque pour lui faire un baiser elle continua à l'embrasser jusque dans le cou, tout en prenant avec sa main gauche le premier sein qui venait. Vila se laissait faire bien sagement, elle avait les yeux fermés et haletait comme un petit animal.

La jeune fille si douce s'était complètement abandonnée aux désirs de son corps que seule sa partenaire pouvait satisfaire. Autrement dit, elle était à la merci complète de Thëvana.

_ Et maintenant ma chérie, tu ne veux toujours pas qu'on se mettent à deux pour te faire jouir ?

_ Oh si ! Je n'ai jamais partagé de tels moments avec quiconque, alors avec une femme je ne l'avais même pas imaginé. Mais là, avec vous, je ferais n'importe quoi la façon dont vous vous occupez de moi est si... sensuelle.

_ Je ne te cache pas que m'occuper soigneusement d'une petite pucelle comme toi à toujours été un de mes fantasmes inassouvis.

_ Mon corps est à vous, assouvissez tout vos fantasmes avec moi !

Thëvana avait perdu son calme habituel, et semblait désormais surexcitée. Elle glissa sa main droite sous la petite culotte de Vila.

_ Oh ce que c'est chaud, ta petite foufoune est complètement trempée.

_ Han oui ! Je ne m'arrête plus de mouiller.

La main de Thëvana était collée sur son sexe brûlant, elle décida de lui enlever sa petite culotte et elle eut recourt à ses pieds pour accomplir la tâche, car ses mains étaient toutes deux occupées.

La culotte disparut sous les fourrures tout comme les autres vêtements, et Thëvana put s'extasier devant cette vue sublime, la petite fente de Vila ruisselait et une petite touffe blonde la surplombait.

_ Gaaah... masturbe-moi Thëvana ! Masturbe-moi encore !

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, son majeure et son annulaire glissaient entre la fente d'où coulait de plus en plus de sécrétion. Ses doigts accéléraient le mouvements, et Vila gémissait de plus en plus fort. Le bruit de la masturbation les excitait terriblement.

Les deux doigts de Thëvana s'enfoncèrent subitement dans la fente largement lubrifiée de Vila, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat qu'elle exprima tout son plaisir retenu dans un cri d'extase. Et quand ceux-ci ressortirent, des sécrétions vaginales giclèrent en-dehors.

_ Oh Vila, t'as petite chatte est une vraie fontaine !

_ Haan ! Oh oui ! Tu..tu es en train de me doigter ! Je sens que je vais jouir pour de bon.

_ Oh ma chérie ! L'intérieur de ta chatte est tellement chaud et visqueux, ton jus n'arrête pas de couler.

Les deux femmes en chaleur n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, elles gémissaient toutes les deux mais les gémissements de Vila ressemblaient de plus en plus à des cris aigus de plaisir, et cette dernière sentait l'orgasme approcher.

Les doigts de Thëvana s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément, et ramenaient toujours autant de liquide.

_ Thëvana ! Tes doigts ! Han je vais jouir !

_ Oh oui ! Vas-y ma grosse coquine, inonde-moi de tes sécrétions !

Vila atteignit l'orgasme et poussa un long et puissant cri au moment de jouir. Alors que Thëvana continuait de la doigter, elle gicla toutes ses sécrétions Thëvana en avait partout sur la main, et ils en coulaient entre les fesses de Vila, une bonne partie des fourrures à cet endroit fut mouillée aussi.

Et Vila en pleine extase s'endormit complètement nue sur sa partenaire qui n'en revenait pas encore de cet expérience.

Thëvana mit un doigt dans sa bouche, le petit goût salé de ces sécrétions l'excita beaucoup, elle se lécha soigneusement la main avec plaisir, sachant qu'il fallait en profiter puisqu'elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de le faire par la suite. Enfin, elle s'allongea et se mit sous la couverture, tout en enlaçant sa petite protégée.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Thëvana était déjà debout.

Elle avait enfilée ses habits et s'apprêtait à réveiller Vila cette dernière était recroquevillée sur elle même, enroulée dans toute la couverture et surtout cachant bien sa tête avec.

_ Bonjour jolie demoiselle, à ce que je vois on est pas très matinale...

Vila émit un long gémissement plaintif en guise de réponse.

_ Allez Vila il faut se lever, il fait plein jour et il faut que nous partions maintenant pour arriver à une heure convenable.

Une fois toutes les affaires rangées et après avoir grignoté un peu tout de même, les deux femmes se mirent en route.

_ Eh bien c'est vrai que je me sens en pleine forme ce matin, et pourtant je n'ai pas l'habitude de me lever si tôt.

_ Tu vois je te l'avais dit. Un bon massage après une journée d'efforts, et tout va mieux le lendemain.

Après plusieurs heures de marche et sans trop de problème, elles arrivèrent finalement à Blancherive dans les alentours de midi.

Thëvana n'eut pas de problème à se faire payer, et elle put obtenir même plus que ce qu'elle espérait. Vila elle, après avoir expliqué ses péripéties, en omettant volontairement certains détails, se dépêcha de retrouver Thëvana qui faisait sa pause déjeuner dans un coin tranquille de la ville.

_ Ouf, j'ai bien cru ne pas vous retrouver.

_ Eh bien, de toute façon je t'ai dit que j'avais des choses à faire ici.

_ Oui c'est vrai, hum... Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, et surtout, si vous repassait par ici se serait génial pour moi de vous revoir... Et peut être pourront nous faire plus de choses que la dernière fois ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Vila, je reviendrai forcément et j'espère que tu auras pleins de nouveaux désirs à assouvir.

_ Oh oui, et je me débrouillerai pour être un peu plus expérimentée.

Et c'est ainsi que Thëvana, après avoir laissé un magnifique baiser sur la bouche de Vila, qui bien que rougissante n'en paraissait pas moins contente retourna à ses petites habitudes, en ayant eu une bonne expérience et en gardant à l'esprit cette rencontre.

Plus tard, Vila remarqua assez amusée que sa nouvelle amie lui avait fait les poches, emportant tout l'or de la caravane, ce qui fit enrager le père de Vila pendant au moins plusieurs semaines. Thëvana repartant avec un joli bonus non négligeable en plus de sa paye.

Fin du premier chapitre.


End file.
